


Homesick

by kennamckenna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multi, SHEITH - Freeform, coran finds out that lance is homesick, klance, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennamckenna/pseuds/kennamckenna
Summary: Every member on Voltron does not know where Lance is except Coran. He knows that Lance is curled up in a ball, crying about his family, in a small room. He finally gets tired of everybody ignoring Lance and he tells the whole team. Keith/Shiro/Lance have a bonding moment.





	

Everyone on the team are sitting at the dinner table except for Lance. No one even notices except for Coran. He knows that Lance is curled up in a ball, sobbing about missing his family, in a small room. Keith finally notices. 

"Guys? Does anybody know where Lance is?" He asked. Hunk and Pidge both ask the same thing as Keith. Coran sighs and closes his eyes. "Lance is very homesick right now. I know where he is. Everybody who wants to comfort him can come with me, okey dokey?" He asked and everybody stood up. Coran smiles at everyone and he starts to walk to where Lance is. 

"I tried to comfort him but he backed me away, so it might be hard for anybody to comfort him." Coran said. "Okay." Everybody said. Coran continues to walk until he is in front of the room. Coran points to the door. "He's in here." He says. 

Keith walks in first as well as Shiro. They both look around until they see a figure on a bed with his legs up to his chest. It was Lance. "Lance?" Keith called out. Keith started to walk towards the bed slowly. Lance brought his head up and his eyes were red and puffy. "W-Why are you all here?" Lance asked. Keith and Shiro both sat down on the bed while everyone else came in. 

"We heard that you are homesick, bud. You weren't even at dinner. Are you okay?" Keith said as he rubbed Lance back. More tears escaped out of Lance's eyes from the comforting touch. Lance shook his head as too tell them that he wasn't okay. Hunk looked at everyone but Lance, Keith, and Shiro and mouthed 'Let's give them some space'. They all walked out quietly. 

Once they were all gone, except for Keith and Shiro, Shiro wiped his tears away with his thumb. Lance closed his eyes at the contact and sighed. "It's going to be okay, Lance. Once we defeat Zarkon and all of the Gulra, You can go home to your family and you always will have us." Shiro said. 

Lance weakly smiled at that. Lance decided to lay down from the exhaustion of crying and put his head in Keith's lap. Keith ran his fingers through Lance's hair. Lance didn't care that they were rivals, he only cared about this good moment. "Just to make you feel better, Hunk made chocolate chip cookies for desert and they are going to be warm and amazing. You can have all the cookies you want." Keith said, smiling. 

Lance giggled and smiled. Both Keith and Shiro smiled and blushed at Lance. Then, Keith got a idea that would make Lance feel better. "Lance, can you sit up for me?" Keith said and Lance obeyed. "Okay, good. Now face me, please?" Keith asked and Lance faced Keith. Keith pulled Lance closer to him and Lance yelped in surprise. 

Keith mouthed to Shiro 'I'm going to kiss him' while Lance wasn't looking. Shiro had the look of suprise and smiled like a fangirl. When Lance looked up, Keith smiled at him gently and brought Lance's face closer to his with his pointer finger and thumb on his chin. To Lance's surprise, Keith kissed him. Lance gasped quietly but kissed back slowly. Shiro watched in awe as they both fell in love with each other. Keith pulled back, so Lance pulled back and looked at Keith while blushing beet red. 

Little did they know, Pidge had a device that could see through walls and everybody outside saw what was happening in the room. They were all fangirling. Hunk whispered to Pidge, "I knew it!" Back in the room, both Lance and Keith were blushing at each other. "Finally, this was getting out of hand. But I knew that you guys would come along." Both Lance and Keith looked at Shiro. "Y-you knew that we liked each other?" Lance asked. Shiro nodded while smiling like a dork. "Yes, a long time actually. But I have something to tell you guys as well." Shiro said while biting his bottom lip nervously. "What is it?" Keith asked. "I also like you both. More than a friend should." Shiro said, blushing. Lance smiled at him and went closer to Shiro. "That's actually good because both Keith and I liked you for a while and we were fighting over you." Lance said, blushing while Keith blushed more. "Wow, seriously?" Both Keith and Lance nodded. "Well, that's good because I can do this." Shiro said and kissed Lance on the lips and Lance kissed back. Keith got jealous and went over to them and went behind Lance. Shiro stopped kissing Lance and leaned his head over to Keith and kissed Keith. Lance blushed at the sight of them kissing and he felt Shiro's hands rub his sides and he blushed more at the contact. Keith started to run his fingers through Lance hair as he kissed Shiro. On the other side of the wall, everyone was wide eyed and blushing. Coran said, "Well, this was a quiznaking surprise!"


End file.
